


Communication Panic

by Chromite



Series: Adventures of Space Anon [4]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Eating out, F/M, Trading, comminucation, unnamed Peridot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 13:15:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18195071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromite/pseuds/Chromite
Summary: Yellow Apatite wants Space anon to eat her out. An ill-timed call from her Diamond puts her resolve to the test.





	Communication Panic

>Yellow Apatite had called Space Anon into her chamber. "Anon, will you please pleasure me with your mouth? I need to feel your tongue against my form once more."  
>"You know what happens after that, right? Our usual exchange is alright with you, right?" Anon smiled smugly.  
>"Yes Anon, you get access to your ship for an hour in exchange. Do we have a deal?"  
>Anon nodded "We have a deal."  
>He had been trying to repair his ship every chance he got, but it had been difficult. He needed materials to create his food and water, something he hadn't informed his captors of yet. He still didn't trust them not to hold the device hostage in exchange for sexual favors. The longer he could keep it secret, the better.  
>Apatite sat on the bright yellow bed in the middle of her chambers, phasing the bottom of her uniform off of her body. She shivered in anticipation as Anon made his way over to her waiting pussy.  
>Anon slowly ran his tongue along the outside of her waiting pussy lips, swirling the tip around her clit as he teased her briefly. She let out a soft moan.  
>"Please, anon......stop teasing and get in there. I need it, I need it so much."  
>Anon lingered at her clit a bit longer before he began working his tongue into the folds of her lips.  
>Her toes curled as anon slowly worked deeper with every lick, her moans becoming louder and longer, her fingers digging into the sheets under her. She started reaching down towards Anon's head.  
>A screen popped up in front of her, stopping her from reaching his head. A Peridot was on the screen.  
>"Forgive the intrusion my Apatite, but incoming transmission from our Diamond herself!"  
>"What?! No, not now!" she cried out, phasing her lower skirt back on, careful to leave an opening. She couldn't tell Anon to stop, she knew her Diamond wouldn't wait for even a moment.  
>The screen's image flickered as the Peridot patched the communication through to her Apatite. Yellow Diamond's face appeared on the screen. A bead of sweat formed on Apatite's forehead as Anon's tongue started to move faster within her. "Stars, he's too good at this! Have to hold it together, or I'll be shattered!" she thought to herself.  
>"Yellow Apatite Facet-1C Cut-717!" Yellow Diamond's voice boomed over the connection, her face twisted into a scowl. "You're behind schedule on your mission, you were due back on Homeworld a week ago!"  
>"F-forgive me, my Diamond!" she brought her hands up into a salute. "My sh-ship suffered unexpected damAAAHges while traveling thrOOOOHgh an asteroid belt!" she struggled to push out her lie through the pleasure.  
>"Tell me, why couldn't your pilot avoid the damages you sustained?" Yellow Diamond's eyes narrowed.  
>"She diiiiiid at first my Diamond. She waaaaaas muh-maneuvering wonderfu-fully. Th-then a cuh-comet came out of nuh-nowhere! It crashed and buh-bounced off of the asteroids around us! Were it nu-not for her superb piloting, we'd have been destro-oyed!"  
>Anon's tongue was working her tightening pussy faster now, twisting and twirling and rolling within, hitting her inner walls in ways she had never felt before. She knew she couldn't hold off her orgasm much longer.  
>Yellow Diamond stopped squinting and leaned back in her throne. "I see. Thank you for the report Facet-1C Cut-717. I expect to see you back on Homeworld within the next few days. Is that clear?"  
>"Y-ngh Yes my D-uh-Huh-Hiamond! Apatite signing out!"  
>Shortly after the screen closed, she released a long, loud moan as the waves of pleasure she had been suppressing cascaded through her body, simulated fluids squirting out, covering the skin around Anon's mouth.  
>He slowly pulled away from her pussy, a string of saliva and her fluids forming as he did.  
>"So, who was that?" Anon smiled coyly  
>"You're horrible!" she replied, lightly tapping his body. "If a Diamond ever shows up on screen while we're in the middle of.........that again, for the love of the stars, please STOP! If she catches you on board, she'll have the whole crew shattered!"  
>Anon's face fell a bit. He had heard some of the gems talk about what being shattered meant. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know."  
>She sighed and smiled at him. "I know, but please, remember it. I'll let Peridot know you're allowed access to your ship for a time."  
>"Thanks Apatite. I look forward to our next deal."  
>"Just go before I change my mind!"  
>"Roger Captain!" he said, a smirk on his face as he left her chambers.  
>Apatite pulled up the communication screen once more. "Peridot. See to it that Anon is allowed on his vessel again for an hour, and set a course for Homeworld. We've been gone too long, and our Diamond will get suspicious if we don't arrive there soon."  
>"Setting course now, and unlocking the holding bay. Peridot out."  
>Apatite sighed as she laid back on her bed. The organic was a lot of trouble. But he was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> I may need to reorder the works in this series if I keep adding to it. The creator of the Yellow Apatite OC requested I do a brief scene. This is what I came up with. Yellow Apatite is a tall gem, twice as tall as an Agate. Her body is thin and lanky, her gem is at her throat, her face elongated. She wears a yellow headdress that frames her face, coming up into two points at the top. She wears a long gown, with solid shoulder puffs coming to points, the gown ending in two long strips starting at her waist, going down below her knees. She wears boots that stretch up above her knees. When she removes her headdress, her long blue hair flows down her back to her waist, reaching the point where her gown splits into the strips.


End file.
